This application relates generally to baby bottle holders and, more particularly, to stuffed toys that serve as baby bottle holders.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional baby bottle 10. The bottle 10 includes a container 11 and a cap 12. Cap 12 typically includes interior threads that are screwed onto exterior threads on container 11 to secure cap 12 to container 11. Container 11 includes a closed end 13 and an open end (not visible in FIG. 1 due to cap 12). A side wall 14 extends from closed end 13 toward the open end. As side wall 14 nears the open end of container 11, side wall 14 narrows to form a neck 15. The exterior threads on container 11 are usually on neck 15.
Cap 12 typically includes a nipple 16 that is secured within a base 17. The interior threads on cap 12 are usually on base 17. A recess 18 is typically formed on the outside of bottle 10 by a lower edge 19 of base 17 and the slope of neck 15.
The shape of conventional baby bottles, such as bottle 10, often makes it difficult for a baby to manipulate their own feeding bottle. A baby will frequently drop their bottle and have problems retrieving the bottle.
One solution to the problem is to have an adult in constant attendance while the baby is feeding. This solution may not be acceptable if the adult is supervising other children.
Another solution is to utilize a baby bottle holder that holds the baby bottle. Baby bottle holders are typically easier for a child to grasp and hold.
FIG. 2 illustrates one type of prior art baby bottle holder 20. Holder 20 includes a stuffed toy (e.g., animal) body 21 that has an opening 22 defined by a sleeve 23 extending through stuffed body 21. Sleeve 23 extends from a bottom end 24 to a head end 25 of stuffed body 21.
Opening 22 formed by sleeve 23 is typically smaller than bottle 10 such that sleeve 23 is compressed outward as bottle 10 is forced into opening 22. The force generated by stuffed body 21 on bottle 10 is often unsuitable to hold bottle 10 when opening 22 is vertically oriented, especially when holder 20 is subjected to movements caused by a baby.
A retainer, such as elastic retainer 26, is positioned at the head end 25 of sleeve 23 to secure a portion of bottle 10 inside stuffed body 21. Retainer 26 includes an opening that is smaller than the diameter of bottle 10 at recess 18. Retainer 26 expands as bottle 10 is inserted through retainer 26 and moves partially back toward its original size when retainer 26 engages recess 18. Once retainer 26 is positioned within recess 18 of bottle 10, the compressive force generated by retainer 26 on bottle 10 as well as the lateral constraint provided by lower edge 19 of base 17 and neck 15 secure bottle 10 inside stuffed body 21.
One drawback with bottle holder 20 is that it does not present enough of a pleasing appearance. Base 17 of cap 12 is exposed entirely outside of stuffed body 21 thereby detracting from the appearance of bottle holder 20. In addition, base 17 of cap 12 is typically made from hard plastic that could harm the baby, another child, or property if cap 12 were to strike any such objects, such as when a baby throws bottle holder 20.
Another drawback with bottle holder 20 is that there is no convenient way to secure bottle holder 20 to another object, such as a baby stroller. When the baby and bottle holder 20 are being transported somewhere, holder 20 needs to be held by the baby or parent, or packed away. Bottle holder 20 may be easily lost when it is held during transportation, especially if bottle holder 20 is held by the baby. Packing the holder away for transportation may be impossible, or at least undesirable because the baby would have limited access to bottle holder 20 during transportation.
Therefore, a baby bottle holder is needed which provides an improved appearance. It would also be desirable if the baby bottle holder concealed any hard plastic parts on a conventional baby bottle within the holder. In addition, the baby bottle holder should be able to be secured to an object that is close to the baby.
A baby bottle holder that includes a stuffed toy body and a sleeve extending through the stuffed toy body to form at least one opening in the stuffed toy body. The baby bottle holder further includes a bottle retainer that is positioned within the sleeve and spaced from a first end and a second end of the sleeve.
The need to conceal the hard plastic parts on the bottle, especially the cap, is addressed by spacing the bottle retainer away from the ends of the sleeve to position all of the hard plastic parts on a bottle held by the bottle holder within the stuffed toy body. In some example embodiments, the bottle retainer can be positioned with the sleeve such that only the nipple of the baby bottle is exposed outside a mouth of the stuffed toy body when the baby bottle is secured within the bottle holder.
Another aspect relates to a baby bottle holder that includes a stuffed toy body and a sleeve extending through the stuffed toy body to form at least one opening in the stuffed toy body that receives a baby bottle. The baby bottle holder further includes a tether attached to the stuffed toy body to secure the baby bottle holder to an object.
The tether allows the baby bottle holder to be secured to a stroller or the like. Depending on the location of the tether and baby, the tether may provide continuous access to the baby bottle holder by the baby, especially when the baby and bottle holder are being transported from one location to another.
These and other aspects, embodiments and features will become apparent from the following description and referenced drawings.